


Downsized Revenge

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A grounded girl gets a curious piece of spam mail, one that'll let her get back at her parents.
Series: November Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Kudos: 3





	Downsized Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Being a teenager was very hard work. That’s what Dani thought anyway, when she got abruptly grounded. What, did her parents actually expect her to do her homework? Get real, doing that stuff was for suckers! They shouldn’t expect her to do anything she didn’t want to do, that was like, a crime or something!

So when she laid in bed, stuck in there after having just skipped school and ignored all her homework and several tests because they were the boringest thing in the whole world, she thought to herself. Was there any way for her to get back at her parents? She wasn’t sure, in fact no, she was definitely sure that she couldn’t get back at them. They were parents, she was only a teen. Maybe if she had some sort of weird super cream like the kinds you found in those weird stories, then she’d be able to do it.

Just as she tempted fate itself with her thoughts, she heard a small ding on her phone. She yanked it out of her pocket and checked the latest message, scoffing as she blew the hair out of her face. “Great, I got a bunch of spam. Probably Dad’s fault, he keeps using my phone to buy those weird tickets off the net.” She mumbled as started reading the text.

Only then did her eyes widen and her lips purse their way into a deliciously mischievous smile. Oh yes. That was exactly what she needed. Sure, she wouldn’t get her revenge today, but in the next couple of days, she’d get what they were advertising. And then Dad and Mom wouldn’t ever be able to ground her again. It was a foolproof plan.

All she had to do was order the ‘Downsizing Cream’ in the ad, and wait for it to arrive…

\---

It had been a few days since she got grounded, and she had spent most of that time lying in bed. She wished she could go outside. She really did. She couldn’t believe that it was the worst thing in the whole world. But that was exactly what it was. She didn’t get anything to do. She just had to lie down inside and wish for death to come, and if she was lucky…

“Dani.” A voice echoed from behind her door, only for it to open and for a bottle to get tossed to her. “I don’t know what you ordered, just don’t do it without asking again. Otherwise you’re grounded for another mouth.” The voice, easy to identify as her Dad’s, said once more.

The girl sighed in frustration as she slowly looked at the bottle. Great. He had looked in her stuff. But why didn’t he take it away, if... Of course he wouldn’t take it away. He didn’t think it could be real. But she knew it was. So she had the upper hand over him.

Dani dashed towards the window looking out at their backyard, giggling as she shook the bottle in her hands a couple of times. She needed to get ready, watching her parents like a hawk…

Looking down at them from her room didn’t give her much to work with, but it did let her laugh a little at how completely out of shape they looked. Even though they had put a lot of effort into trying to get back to how they looked when they were younger, they hadn’t done a great job.

Her Dad Stanley, who had just gotten back outside in nothing but a pair of shorts that did very little to hide his beer belly, stretched and got to work. He preferred to pump smaller irons, hoping to work his arms the best and then let all of the exercise trickle down from there. Whether that actually worked or was another scam just like everything he saw on tv? Nobody knew for sure. It really was a shame too, because the only bad thing about him was the way the alcohol in his system had given him that belly, the rest of his body was just pathetically skinny.

Then there was her Mom Peggy, and she was only a little better off. She always went jogging in circles in their large backyard, using the area to build up speed and work out that way. It didn’t help that she then immediately dug into a cake or something, and that certainly contributed to the way that her breasts had been sagging over the years. At least they were big, so her Dad got something out of the deal. Even if the thought of the two getting it on was enough to make her shiver and gag.

Dani just kept on watching the two of them keep at it for a while. She wanted to appear inconspicuous, so she had to keep quiet until the time was right. And when they both seemed to get real sweaty from their respective workouts, which was about time for them to ruin their diets again, she saw the right time to strike.

“Y’know, maybe I should try and go up another weight or two. I can handle that much.” Stanley muttered as he reached towards his favorite beer, swirling it around in his hand as he contemplated downing the entire thing in one gulp.

His wife Peggy laughed in turn, her entire body sweating as she adjusted her pink-blue bike shorts, so that they’d cover less of her camel toe or her terribly titanic tush, and tugged a bit on her pink sports bra, which was doing an absolutely shoddy job of covering up her cup-sized areola and button-sized nipples. Maybe if she had stopped eating so much, she wouldn’t have gotten so thick everywhere including the great spots. “You’d do wonders, honey. You just keep at it, and you’ll end up on one of those magazines I love. Just imagine it now, ‘Stanley, man of the year’!”

The beer-bellied husband laughed a little at her enthusiastic encouragement. “That’s not how it works, Peggy. But if you have to think of me like that, how about if you ended up on a page in Playboy? Maybe dressed in one of those nice bunny girl outfits too, really bring out the primal sexiness you’ve got pent up inside.” He shot back, licking his lips a little as he stepped close to his wife. “Maybe I should skip the beer today and just have a bit of fun with you, huh, Peggy?”

Before the two could get a little too excited, their daughter cleared her throat and put her bottle of cream on the outdoor table. “You both look like you’re about to melt, here, have something that’ll make you both feel better.” Dani muttered before retreating inside, not bothering to stay around to let them lecture her.

“She never learns. But hey, looks like she does know how to get back in our good graces.” Stanley chimed as he grabbed the bottle, popping it open and pouring out a bit of cream as he rubbed it together. “So, how about we get back to what we were about to do?”

Peggy sighed a little, stretching as she felt the soreness in her body aching out. “Maybe we should skip the fun time today, honey. I’m not sure I can handle you on top of me today.” She admitted, holding out her hands to let him pour a bit of that cream onto her palms.

“Nah, you’ll do fine. Besides, I do most of the work when we fuck anyway. With how worn you are, you think you can even get me off without me doing a ton of the work?” It was the husband’s turn to be a teasing git, as he slowly started rubbing that cream all over his body…

His wife grimaced a little as she rubbed the cream over herself, moaning as she suddenly felt a rush of energy pulse through her. “W-What was that?” She muttered, looking at her hands…

Only to find them looking about ten years younger. Not just her hands either, her cheeks and her elbows, where she had just rubbed the cream, were just as young. It had to be the cream, but how..?

Stanley didn’t get her a chance to question it, spraying the cream all over them as he licked his lips. The energy inside him was making him real horny, and he was already pretty horny for his wife. This just meant that they didn’t have to take viagra or something similar. “Get on the chair, honey. I’m gonna give those feet of yours the treatment they deserve.” He grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Peggy looked at him and immediately grinned back. Oh, she never really got to experience this part of their foreplay. When he’d lick them and suckle on them until they were more than ready to run another forty miles. Just the thought of it made her pussy, still as loose as it had been years ago, flow over as she took up the seat he had asked for.

They didn’t share another word as he went to work. He got down on his knees and put that tongue up against her chubby feet, carefully kneading away at the soles while he sucked on those toes like he had done so many times before. Every time, he made sure to clean them as thoroughly as he could…

As Stanley gave the toes everything that they deserved, he did notice that her feet were starting to grow a little… smaller? They were definitely feeling very shiny and smooth like they did after they usually did this kind of foreplay, but they felt weird at the same time.

He didn’t get too much time to dwell on it before a big blast of femcum hit him straight in the face, courtesy of his wife’s well-used pussy spraying juice all over. “You havin’ fun down there, honey? Or do you wanna finish up and get to the main event?” She chimed, squeezing her hands into her hips as she licked those thick lips of hers. Even though it had been years since she was considered a hot catch, that wouldn’t stop her from trying to get her hubby all hard and needy.

Peggy bit into one of her lips as her husband quickly got on top of her, ramming his cock, which had popped out of his pants in an admittedly strange fashion, straight into her now-hairless pussy. Despite how loose it was, it felt like it was brand new to him. So he just put all of his brand new energy into his thrusts, regardless of how fast or how slow he should really be going…

Stanley didn’t just fuck her with the intensity of jackhammer. Oh no, he gave those fat tits of hers, which were still as big as they were back in the day, the attention that they needed. He squeezed them, he suckled on them, and he shook them all around to make sure that his wife was enjoying this just as much as he was. Oh he couldn’t get enough of her…

And yet, the more he played with them, the less there seemed to be for him to toy with. It was like the meat of his wife was disappearing from his fingers the more he played with it. But how and why? He was enjoying her like this, it wasn’t fair that her tits just started shrivelling up.

Not only that, but he really hadn’t noticed how neither of their clothes were starting to loosen up and hang off their bodies in such a haphazard manner. Whatever was happening, it was doing something to their sizes. But just as he thought that he was getting close to the truth…

Both Stanley and Peggy let out a climactic shout, their parts clinging to one another due to the continued shrinkage. His cock was now the perfect size for her pussy, and both of them were at the peak of their sexuality. It didn’t matter that they were like two heads smaller than they had been for the last six years, just that they got to cum…

The husband, who only now started to notice that he looked about the size of a boy in his young teens, started freaking out a little. But at the same time, he looked down at his wife who seemed about the same age… And she was still needy.

His wife got onto her knees, needing to get up there otherwise she wouldn’t reach his adorable dick, and slowly cleaned the cum off it while some of that very same cum dribbled its way out of her hole. The scent plus the way it practically cocooned that tiny thing made her a bit intoxicated, her breath brushing against his thing…

Their continued erotic endeavors were cut short thanks to the two shrinking once again, this time ending up about the size of six year olds. Something was definitely up, but neither of them could really articulate why. Mostly because their bodies weren’t the only thing shrinking. Their minds were too…

“So, Dad? Mom? How’s it feel to be back to your prime? Oh, wait, you skipped past that part. Don’t worry, once you’re all nice and grown up again, I can teach you to be good kids like I was.” Dani chimed as she walked out of the house, having caught the entire experience on her camera. Just in case she ever wanted to taunt them over what they had gone through.

Both Stanley and Peggy looked up at the now older and much taller version of their daughter… And their regression progressed just a little bit further, leaving them both as infants. The baby boy started sobbing and stuck his thumb into his mouth to keep him calm, while his gaze was locked on the older girl’s bosom. The baby girl on the other hand was afraid of her stature, letting a bit of pee trickle down her leg as it soaked into her old pants…

Their daughter-turned-impromptu-mommy laughed as she scooped them both up into her arms, shaking her ‘Mom’ a little to get her to stop peeing. “You look so much cuter like this, and I bet you’ll be much better parents when you're finally done growing again. But until then…” She mused, slowly grabbing ahold of her black top and yanking it up so that the two could get direct access to her breasts.

Neither of the two infants hesitated, each of them latching onto one of her nipples for comfort. The speed of their suckling was different, as her ‘Dad’ took his time and suckled gently like what he was doing to his thumb, while her ‘Mom’ suckled like her life depended on it, still a little afraid of the big girl…

Maybe when all was said and done, she could show them off to the class. And skip school even harder than before. And to think it was all because of a spam message...


End file.
